Hogwarts: The Duo Years
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: The sequal to the story 'Magic and Mobile Suits'. With Duo back in his own time, can he get Hogwarts back to the way it was? Or will he fail before ever starting?
1. Part One

-1_Title:__**Hogwarts: The Duo Years**_

_Author:_ Dark Nuriko

_Category:_ Harry Potter/Gundam Wing

_Genre:_ Fantasy/Humor/Romance

_Pairings:_ 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13, HxD, RxH

_Warnings:_ Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Duo Language, toying with HP timeline.

_Ratings:_ R to NC-17, depending on my mood.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter and Gundam Wing do not belong to me. These original ideas and characters belong to their wonderful creators, who haven't banned us yet from writing wonderful fanfiction with them. Any original characters that might arise are purely mine. Please don't steal them without permission.

_Author's Note:_ Now, this is a story that really should be read after reading the first part to this. Namely, _**Magic and Mobile Suits**_. This is the sequel to that story and will begin a year after the original ending of the story. While hundreds of ideas have been racing through my mind about what to do with this, it was Duo himself who helped me to figure this out. So, without making the loyal fans… and the new ones… wait any longer, here is _**Hogwarts: The Duo Years**_.

----------

Nuriko: Well, I said there would be a sequel, and here it is.

Duo: About time. You were taking forever for this.

Nuriko: Well, I wanted to try to have the next chapter done before posting the first. But since I've got a lot more to handle in my life, I don't think I can always do that. I will attempt it though.

Draco: Bloody hell woman, don't push it. Just give them the chapters as you finish it.

Nuriko:winces: Yes, sir, Mr. Malfoy.

Draco:raises an eyebrow: Don't even think of it woman. Just get to work.

Nuriko:sighs: Right. Without further ado, here is the first part to **_Hogwarts: The Duo Years_**.

-----

A soft trill filled the large bedroom. Slowly, one violet eye cracked open from underneath the large canopy bed. Buried under heavy covers, one pillow, and behind the drapes around the bed, Duo Maxwell woke up slowly, yawning as he struggled to get out of his warm prison and stretched as the cover pooled around his waist. Another trill filled the room and Duo yawned into his hand once again, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Scythe. Thanks for being my alarm clock. You are defiantly one I can't just turn off and ignore," he murmured in a tired voice.

The black phoenix trilled once again, before flying through the drapes and settling beside Duo on his pillows. The bird was still as small as it had been when Duo had first gotten him. He was truly an oddity, even in the wizarding world. Duo didn't care though. He loved Scythe, and the bird was truly amazing. While being smaller than normal, he could still carry a lot of weight, in fact over ten times his weight. He then laughed as the phoenix nuzzled his arm, trying to get him moving.

"Yes, Scythe. I'm moving. I'm moving," he said with a grin, getting up from the bed. He used magic to correct and re-braid his hair, before pulling off his sleeping pants and changing into a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, and then a rich violet robe that seemed to play off the vibrant color of his eyes. With that done, he undid half of his braid, before tying it off. It looked more wizardly this way. Something he loved. While it wasn't as lose as he wore it when he had been going to Hogwarts, he wasn't all tied up either.

"Master Duo? You are due at the Ministry of Magic in less than an hour. I thought I'd bring you breakfast," Dobby murmured as Duo walked into the outer chamber of his room. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts, he was given the most amazing bedchamber Duo had ever seen. There was two sitting rooms, an attached bathroom, and the largest bedroom he had ever seen. Dumbledore had certainly gone all out when he had put together the headmaster's quarters for his later ascension to the role.

"Thank you Dobby. This was thoughtful of you," Duo told the house elf with a smile, moving over to the table to eat what had been served.

"Don't thank him. It was all of us what thought you should eat," a high girlish voice said from the doorway, carrying Duo's favorite slippers.

Duo couldn't help but grin, his eyes bright. "Is that right, Lolly? Then thank all of the house elves for me, would you?" he asked, even as Dobby pouted. While both of them seemed to look alike, Lolly had a small bow behind one long bat-like ear. While they looked like short ogres, it was more than obvious they were a different race all together.

Lolly stuck her tongue out at Dobby when Duo said that and placed his slippers at his feet. Duo pushed his feet into them, before grinning at both of them. While Lolly wasn't normally such an outspoken elf, she seemed to get very noisy and loud when Dobby was around.

"Ok, both of you. Stop. I've got a meeting. Is the Floo Network open to the ministry?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Of course, it wasn't the same as just ordering the two to stop, but Duo tried not to force such things on the house elves. He enjoyed it when they spoke their minds, even if it was for some very stupid reasons.

"Of course. It's ready to go whenever you are and will remain open until you return. We've even made certain only you can get through. So you need not fear that someone will come along and harm the school while you are away." Duo smiled brightly at those words. After a year of cleaning and renovating, the school was finally ready to be re-opened. It was just that it would take a bit more time to find wizards who would be willing to become teachers. That was why he was headed to the Ministry. He was to ask for their help in finding teachers.

"Thank you, Lolly. I'm certain Hogwarts will be well cared for while I am at my meeting." Lolly flushed softly, before turning to leave. She the paused.

"Oh, Master Duo, you have a letter that arrived by owl earlier this morning. I didn't want to wake you, so I waited. I almost forgot."

"Stupid, Lolly. You almost forgot something important to Master Duo," Dobby grumbled. Duo laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Stop it, both of you." He stood, having finished his meal and moved over to Lolly. "Where's the letter?" he asked, taking it from her as she held it out to him. Dobby picked up the tray and vanished to take it back into the kitchens. Lolly bowed and left as well, leaving Duo alone to read his letter. With a smile on his lips, he opened the letter and grinned when he noticed the familiar scrawl of Quatre's, who wrote to him every week.

_Dear Duo,_

_I hope everything is going well. I remember you said you have a meeting with the Ministry of Magic today, so I thought I'd write to wish you good luck. I'm eagerly looking forward to seeing Hogwarts once more. It seems Trowa is as well, seeing as it's all Lion and him seem to talk about._

At this, Duo couldn't help but laugh. Trowa had felt like he was in heaven when he had been at Hogwarts in the past. In fact, Duo was more than certain that he would willingly become the Care of Magical Creatures professor once he finished his last year of school. While all the pilots had seemed to do well while they had been at Hogwarts, they had tests and other skills that had been needed to be finished before Duo could willingly accept them as full wizards and allow them to offer their services to the school they had all come to love.

_Wufei seems to think you are slacking, seeing as it's been a year since we were last together. Yet sadly, it doesn't always mean that you are slacking. Since your last letter, I've tried to let him realize that you simply have a lot to do before you can officially re-open the school. As I also heard, today you are applying for teachers, which is the last thing you need. I'm so eager to hear your reply. I want to see those lovely green hills once again, as well as you. _

_You've been hidden from us for a year. Yet, you aren't the only one. Heero has also been missing since we parted ways. From what I heard, he saw you once more before he vanished. I'm assuming he asked for an unplotable place so he could be left alone. Even skills we've learned can't find him. I'm certain you'll be able to get a hold of him once you're certain the school can re-open._

Duo couldn't help but smile. Heero had come to him to get an unplotable place. In fact, Duo found the perfect area and left him to his own devices. Duo had assumed that Heero would eventually return to the others once he got over the fact that he would have to deal without the one he loved for a while. Duo had no idea he had planned to hide away for as long as he wanted to.

_In any case, I should let you go. I've got Preventer work to get to and you have your meeting. I'm certain this got to you just shortly before you had to leave. So I will wish you luck and send you a hug. Take care of yourself and let me know what happened once you return._

_Love always,_

_Q-bean_

Duo laughed once more and tucked the letter into his jeans pocket under his robes and took hold of the floo powder that was above the fireplace. Taking some of it into his hand, he tossed it into the fire. "Ministry of Magic," he murmured, before walking right into the green fire and vanishing from the chamber entirely.

-----

Arriving through the large fireplace in the middle of the entry hall of the Ministry, Duo smiled at the small, rather plump older witch who was in charge of allowing people into the main center of the place. "Hey Gloria. I'm here to see the minister. I've got an appointment with her."

Gloria flushed and nodded. "Yes, Headmaster Maxwell. She's expecting you." The little witch was a fan of his, and had two daughters who would start wizarding school this year if Duo managed to get Hogwarts back up and running. So she was more than willing to cheer him on. As were many other witches and wizards in the ministry itself. While there were still some families that were similar to how the Malfoy's had once been, it was even more rare to find such pure blood families any more.

"Thank you, Gloria. Keep you finger's crossed for me." She giggled like a young woman at those words before doing just that and letting him through. Duo headed through the now familiar halls, of which he had been up and down dozens of times through out his move to bring Hogwarts back to life. His first trip here had been to take on the name of Headmaster of the old school, so that he could have authority to begin repairs and renovations on the old castle. Now, it was just the finishing touches that were needed on the school. Namely: the teachers. The one thing that made it all work. Without teachers, there would be no school.

Duo stopped at a set of double doors in a soft blue color. The words 'Minister of Magic' rested in shimmering silver lettering across the door. It was one of the coolest things he's ever seen. It was also a spell that Hermione had come up with once she joined the Ministry. Duo had heard about it once he had come to the Ministry the first time and learned who it was that had become the new Minister of Magic.

Knocking on the door, he wasn't surprised when they opened, the silvery words changing from 'Minister of Magic' to 'Welcome Headmaster Duo' as they did. He smiled in wonder. It really was the most amazing thing he's ever seen. The spell relied on being able to tell who it was at the door and being able to correctly match names to faces. It could be in any color of your choice and it all depended on the mood of the caster as to how sparkly it was. It really was an ingenious spell.

"Welcome Headmaster. I've been expecting you," a light, almost sweet voice whispered gently. Duo grinned as he came in and walked past shelves of books and various wizarding objects until he stopped at a simple redwood desk and matching chairs. Sitting behind the desk was a mature woman with long bright red hair that seemed rather puffy. Wise green eyes rested behind half moon glasses while dark gray robes covered a slender, almost weedy figure.

"Minister Weasley, a pleasure, as usual," Duo commented. The woman behind the desk rolled her eyes.

"I thought I told you to call me Hermione," she admonished.

"Well, I recall telling you I'd call you Hermione when you called me Duo," he replied, a grin on his lips. She smiled in return before standing and going over to hug him.

"Of course. I keep forgetting because we're always meeting for business reasons. You've turned down every invitation I've sent for you to come to dinner at my family home."

Duo had the good graces to flush at her words. "Well, you remind me a lot of your great-grandmother and going to the Burrow would just be too much for me at the moment. Besides, I had to get the school back into shape before today, so I just didn't have the extra time to spare."

She gave him a small frown at those words. "Well, I'm afraid I've got bad news."

"Oh no, don't tell me. We won't be opening because there aren't any teachers to be found." Hermione nodded, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm afraid so, Duo. There are plenty of wizards left in the ministry, and my sister and two of my brothers have offered to help, but it's not enough." Duo nodded. The Weasley clan was rather large. With two girls and five boys, that was a lot of them, but it wasn't enough. The oldest of the Weasley sisters was the Minister of Magic, and thus unable to help as a professor.

The next sibling, which was the other daughter, was a nurse at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Helena would be taking over the roll of nurse at Hogwarts, and Duo was more than eager to have her. The oldest son, Arthur, was a landscaper, and thus he would become the new keeper of the keys and grounds. Mackenzie, the second oldest boy, was going to take over as Librarian, seeing as he loved books. The other three boys were Auror's and were needed someplace else.

"I see. That still leaves Arithmancy, DADA, History of Magic, Flying/Quiddich, Transfiguation, Herbology, Diviniation, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Potions, and a Caretaker. It's gonna be impossible to find so many people all at once."

Hermione frowned, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Duo. I'm certain we can figure this out. I'm not related to Hermione Granger-Weasley for nothing."

"I know, 'Mione. We just have to figure things out." Before she could reply, there was a knock on her office door. She sighed and waved a hand at it, opening before them. Standing there was a rather skinny young man with tons of freckles. He seemed to be a nervous boy and fidgeted constantly.

"Minister, this letter was here for you. It was given strict instructions not to be delivered until today at this exact time. It's addressed to both Headmaster Maxwell and yourself," the boy replied in a voice that cracked. Hermione nodded and accepted the envelope, even as the boy bowed and left the room. She stared at it, her emerald gaze serious. She then handed it over to Duo. Duo accepted it, looking it over himself.

"So, a envelope for both of us to be delivered right now? Why do I get the feeling Dumbledore is behind this?" Hermione's gaze widened.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore? Oh Duo, do you really think so?"

Duo nodded and opened the envelope. Once opened, Duo found a familiar red powder and a small note that read:

_Use this in the fire place at exactly noon._

Duo stared at the clock. It was two minutes till. He then looked over at the Minister. "Well, I guess the only thing to do it to try it and see what happens."

Walking over to the fireplace, he waited till exactly noon and then tossed the power into the fire. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Yet eventually, something appeared. In the flames, the face of Albus Dumbledore himself appeared. Duo couldn't help but grin. The powder had been his link to the past on a number of occasions and this was merely another one. Hermione's green eyes widened and she bowed her head to the former Headmaster and very well known wizard.

"Dumbledore, sir, what an honor it is to meet you," Hermione whispered in wide eyed wonder. Duo couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"You've gotten older sir. There are a few more wrinkles on that wise old face of yours," Duo teased. Dumbledore's lips smiled and his eyes twinkled as he looked at the two of them.

"As you have no doubt been rather busy yourself, Mr. Maxwell. No, perhaps it would be wiser to call you Headmaster Maxwell now." Duo grinned, tears lightly filling his eyes. It was a dream he was so close to realizing… and yet so close to failing as well.

"Yes, I have. And yet, I seem to be short quite a few professors, Albus. I don't think Hogwarts will be able to open this year," Duo said seriously. Dumbledore's smile remain and from the fire came a piece of paper. Duo took it and stared at the complex spell on it.

"Oh, you're teachers are already chosen and awaiting for you to summon them, Headmaster Maxwell. It is only for the first year, and then they will come back home. But this first year will allow you to train their replacements. Although, some have agreed to stay for the term of seven years, seeing as you won't have full replacements for all of them right away. Just… I ask that you do not let the learn too much about the past. You understand that one, do you not?" Duo's eyes widened as Dumbledore's words sunk in. A brilliant smile soon crossed his lips.

"Does this mean Harry and the others have agreed to come help?" he asked, almost giddy.

Hermione's eyes widened at those words, and yet she was soon openly crying, for she had also wanted Hogwarts to be returned to former glory, and now, the old Headmaster was lending help to the new, and in the form of the greatest help of all.

"You are correct, Duo. Draco Malfoy shall come as your Potions Professor. Harry Potter as your Transfiguration Professor as well as handle Flying/Quiddich once a week. Hermione Granger will be come your Arithmancy/Ancient Runes/Muggle Studies Professor. I am certain you will find her perfect and quite able to handle all three."

At that Duo nodded in agreement. "Of course, sir."

"Neville Longbottom shall be your new Herbology Professor. Luna Lovegood shall be your Astrology Professor. Lavender Brown will be your Diviniation Professor. Ronald Weasley will handle Charms, of which I can say he's become very good at over these last few years."

Duo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Sirius Black shall take over Defense Against the Dark Arts while Remus Lupin will be your new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, if you allow him such a role."

"Of course. I am certain Remus will make a much better Professor than Sirius, although I am certain Sirius' class will never be boring."

"Of course. I am also sending Fred and George to be Caretakers of the school, until such time as you find someone who can understand the troublemakers as well as they can." Duo smirked. He hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the twins when he was last at Hogwarts, but he was more than eager to meet them now, seeing as he was certain there would be plenty of troublemakers once school began.

"Understood, Albus. I'm certain the greatest troublemakers in Hogwarts history will come in very handy."

"As I figured as much. Lastly, I've spoken with Professor Binns. Now while he teaches rather old History of Magic, I have left instructions with him to update somewhat for the time that he will be teaching for you. He'll be at the school when you return, as well as all the other Hogwarts Ghosts. Unfortunately, I couldn't get Peeves to leave, so you'll have to deal with him as well. Although, he listens to the Headmaster and perhaps he'll listen to the twins, but otherwise, I would advise caution."

"Dully noted, Albus. So, when will I be calling my Professors to Hogwarts?" he asked, even as Hermione seemed just pleased to be in the presence of such a great wizard.

"I would suggest you summon them a week before classes. So they can get used to the changes. Also, make certain people the head of house as you see fit. Perhaps someone you trust as Hufflepuff, seeing as I could not find one to send you as a teacher."

"That's ok. I've got a Hufflepuff in mind. It seems my nurse is a former Hufflepuff, or rather, would have been had Hogwarts been open."

Dumbledore laughed at those words. "I see you are already one step ahead of me."

"Yes, Albus. I also plan to teach Transfiguration, so that Harry may focus more time on Flying and Quiddich, seeing as he is a great wizard, but his passion lays in flying."

"You truly know your Professor's already. So I shall leave their placements to you. Seeing as your first classes shall be small, I wish you the best of luck." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes became serious. "And Duo, that spell is not to be used without a lot of through put behind it. If you do, you could change the past and alter your future. So use much caution."

Duo's chestnut head bounced in agreement. "Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore. After all, that is something I know very well. Besides, Miss Minister here won't allow me to do anything stupid. So I'm certain things will be very careful. Although, can our professors know about the Minister's relationship to a couple of them?"

"I do not see the harm in it, Duo, seeing as the Minister of Magic is a very big position. They can't, not know who she is. So I suppose you shall have to tell them," Dumbledore said, before smiling as Duo nodded his agreement, as did Hermione.

"I will do my best to remain professional, Headmaster Dumbledore," the Minister said to the older man. Dumbledore smiled.

"I am certain you will, Minister. Well, I've spent too much time here. I am needed else where. Give my regards to your friends when you tell them classes will be starting on time, Headmaster Maxwell. I shall keep in touch."

"Same here, Albus," Duo replied, before watching him vanish. He then looked at Hermione. She was smiling brightly, tears in her eyes. They shared a hug and Duo took a step back. "I've got things to get ready, as well as invitations to our first students."

"Of course. I've got tons for work as well. So I'm certain you can see yourself out." Duo nodded.

"Of course. Take care, Hermione."

"You too," she said. Duo left, the paper held tightly in his hands. Once he was gone from the office, he gave Gloria a thumbs up as he passed her before adding Floo power to the fireplace and saying 'Hogwarts'. He then stepped into the green flames and vanished.

----------

Nuriko: Well this is it for the first part. I will have the other pilots show up in part two. As well as a reunion between Heero and Duo. Will it be a positive one or a negative one? Only the next chapter will tell.

Duo: Oi… there she goes again. Someone stop her.

Draco: No, let her be. She has a point.

Nuriko: Thank you Draco. So, until next part, ja mata ne.


	2. Part Two

Nuriko: Well, here it is, Part Two.

Duo: See, you started this before you even posted the first.

Draco: Yes, but this one isn't finished yet and she posted it.

Nuriko: Well, I've kind of agreed that I'd try to update at least once a week. If I give myself that much time, I should be able to handle it.

Duo: Well, you usually can.

Draco: Hell only knows.

Nuriko:pouts: I guess so. For now, on with the story. Here's Part Two of **_Hogwarts: The Duo Years_**

----------

Duo arrived at home and with plenty of time to get the student lists out and have several of the house elves help in getting the invitations out. He grinned and took up the ones for the former pilots. After all, what was better than a letter from himself to his friends? Why visiting them himself. Besides, the poor owl would never be able to reach Heero without his aid. So he figured he should visit the Japanese man himself. Yet the easier one's first. Quatre and Trowa where here on Earth, working with Relena's security team to keep the United Alliance of Nations in a peaceful area. It was also within Apparating distance.

He let the House Ghosts and the House Elves know he was going out for a bit and that he would be back in time to finish up the Professor's bedrooms before he would have them arrive. He also let them know that the Weasleys would be showing up while he was gone, and that they were allowed to get their designated areas set up in a manner that would be productive for them to work at their best.

Lolly and Dobby both nodded their agreement before Duo handed his wizard robes to Lolly and then used the Floo Network to send himself to a place where he could then Apparate to where Quatre and Trowa were located. Pulling a badge from his back pocket, he attached it to his shirt and walked into the main UAN building and got to work on finding his friends. Talking to a lady down the hall, he found that they were in their sleeping quarters up on the third floor. With a grin, he nodded his head to her in thanks and headed for the elevator to get up to the third floor. Reaching the door to the room that his friends had been given, he raised a single hand and knocked on it lightly.

"Just a second!" a cheerful voice called from the other side of it. Duo couldn't help but grin as he heard a small giggle and then a groan, before he could hear feet scrambling to pull clothing on. For once, he was glad that he hadn't apparated right into the living room. He would have gotten an eye full that he wouldn't have been ready for.

The door opened to show a slightly disheveled Quatre and a very mussed up Trowa. Duo couldn't help but grin at the sight, even as he was a bit embarrassed that he had obviously disturbed them at a rather inappropriate moment. Yet when Quatre's grin broke out across his face, Duo knew that there could never have been a bad time to visit. "Hey Q-bean," he said softly, giving him a trademark Duo-grin.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, even as he threw himself into Duo's arms. They both had tears in their eyes as they embraced, even as Trowa stood at the open door, a gentle, understanding smile on his lips. Once Quatre let Duo go, Trowa held out his hand, shaking Duo's warmly. "What brings you here?" Quatre asked, before flushing a cute shade of pink. "Not that you need a reason, but I figure you do have one."

Duo chuckled, even as he looked at both of them and with a little slight-of-hand, had their invitations appear in their hands. Trowa looked his over, looking at the Hogwarts seal before smiling widely. "You're re-opening the school," Trowa stated.

Duo nodded. "Yep, it re-opens in August. Gives you almost two months to make certain Lady Une will allow you the time to go to school, plus to get the money together so you can purchase books, robes, and anything else needed."

"Une's already given the okay for our schooling. Trowa and I talked to her about it once we returned. She was skeptical at first, but after Heero almost transfigured her into a frog, she agreed that finishing schooling in such skills would be wise. She also said that anyone else you find worthy of such training should go as well."

"Heero did? Man, he's lucky the Ministry isn't as hard on muggles seeing magic any more, or he would have been banned from his magic for a while."

Quatre's eyes widened. "There's a Ministry of Magic in this time?" he asked, slightly surprised that it had been able to survive.

"Well, it's no where near as strict and powerful was it was in Harry's time, but it's not a push over either. So try to remain within the limits of the wizarding world. I don't want to see any of my friends end up in wizarding prison just because they thought it was cool to be stupid."

"No need to fear there, Duo," Trowa murmured, a smile on his lips. "Quatre and I would rather keep our ability quiet for the moment."

Duo laughed softly, nodding. "I know the feeling, Tro-man. Sometimes I wish I could say the same."

"The restoration didn't go so well?" Quatre asked, his aquamarine gaze concerned.

"It wasn't a piece of cake, I can tell ya that. But once it was finished, it was more than worth the effort it took." Trowa's emerald gaze seemed to sympathize with the battle Duo had been fighting. It wasn't anything like what the group of five had usually had to deal with, but it was still a battle.

"You were the best of us for the job, Duo. You love Hogwarts and you've become really powerful. So I can't imagine what would have become of the school without you."

Duo flushed, looking down at his feet. "Gee, thank Q-bean. But I can't stick around. I've got other letters to deliver."

"Will you be seeing Heero?" Quatre asked softly. Trowa gave his lover a look, only to be glared back by the blond.

Duo gave them a soft smile. "Yes, I'll be visiting him. He's invited to the school as well, if he wants to go, that is."

Quatre rushed into the house and grabbed a small wrapped package. He then turned around and handed it to Duo. "Would you give this to him? I made it for him and I wanted to make certain he would be able to get it, seeing as none of us known where he is besides you."

Duo nodded, accepting the package. "That's Q-bean, I'll get it to him. Promise. I've just got a small visit to pay to Wuffles and then I'll be paying Heero a visit." Quatre nodded even as Trowa gave him a soft smile.

"Make certain he eats," Trowa remarked, knowing Heero tended to forget what was important when he was working on something. Duo laughed, nodding at those words.

"Can do, Tro-man. Take care of yourselves, ok, Quatre? Trowa?"

"Got it, Duo. Don't be such a stranger any more." Trowa nodded in agreement with his lovers words.

"Got it. Yet with you two soon to be in school, you'll come to wish I was missing again." They laughed as Duo waved and farewells were said. He then apparated from their door and appeared at Wufei's home.

-----

Duo raised his arm and knocked on the door, smiling when a rather tall, handsome blond with stunning ice-blue eyes and a killer body that was being shown off in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else.

"Duo Maxwell? What brings you here?" the blond asked, his eyes slightly wide. Duo's own violet ones shimmered with mirth, even as he handed the first of two envelopes in his hand to him.

"Oh, just playing mailman for the moment. So here's yours. I've got one for Wuffles too as well." Zechs smirked at those words and laughed softly.

"Well then, by all means, come on in," Zechs commented in a smooth voice and he stepped back to allow Duo room to enter.

"Who is it?" Wufei asked as he came out from the bathroom, his black hair wet and hanging lose around his shoulders. Duo couldn't help but whistle at his appearance. Wufei always was a killer when his hair was down. Men and women alike fell pray to such looks.

"It's the friendly neighborhood mailman stopping by with a package for you," Duo said with a grin. Wufei let a grin slip past his lips for a second at this unexpected arrival before he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You are the lowest of the low, Maxwell. You never wrote, never visited. We all thought you had done us all a favor and fallen off the face of the planet," he grumbled.

Zechs smirked, even as he leaned close to Duo. "That means he missed you," he remarked, only to receive a cool glare from Wufei.

"I've missed him as well. Here, Wuffles, this is for you," he said, holding out the white envelope.

"I've told you, it's Wufei, Maxwell. Try to get it right," he growled, looking at the cover of the letter and flushed when he realized that it read that he slept in the same bed as Zechs. "What is this?" he growled.

"It's your invitation letter to Hogwarts. Same as Zechs and the other pilots are getting."

Zechs' eyes widened at those words. "Invitation letter? To a wizarding school? Why me?"

Duo's lips curved up in a mischievous grin. "Because your whole family was a wizarding family. The Peacecraft's have been well known and respected for years. That's why it was such a pain when almost all of the family was killed. Only your sister and you remain. That's all there is. We are looking forward to seeing the Peacecraft's once more back in the wizarding world. As I am certain Wufei has filled you in on his last adventure."

Zechs nodded, his eyes still wide and full for surprise. "Yes. At first I had a bit of trouble believing what he was telling me. But when he showed me some of it, I had to admit that it's hard to deny what your own eyes have seen."

"Yep, that does make it hard to deny, doesn't it," Duo said with a grin. Wufei sighed.

"So, I take it I'll need to stop by Diagon Alley and pick up the necessary supplies?" the Chinese man asked of his soon-to-be Headmaster. Duo nodded his head at those words.

"Yeah. Might want to take Zechs with you. I'm certain he won't know how to get there either."

"You'd be right, Duo. I've never even heard of the place."

"Don't worry too much about it. Wuffles can get ya there without trouble."

"WUFEI!" he growled. "Damn it Maxwell, you aren't a child any more. Act like the adult you are."

Duo snickered at that. "Of course, but it's a lot more fun acting like a kid. Adults are just too boring at times."

"Here, here," Zechs agreed, gaining a dark glare from his lover. He ignored it, as he did most things when Wufei was more embarrassed than he was upset. It was something Zechs had come to learn of his dark haired lover.

"In any case, I've got another to visit before I can go back and place the finishing touches on the school, so I'll see ya when school begins."

Wufei smiled, a small one. "Well, at least I get that much of a break before I have to see you again." Duo nodded, even as he watched Wufei fight with himself before the Chinese boy gave the American a small, tentative hug. "Take care of yourself Maxwell. I expect to see that school shine."

"You got it, Wufei. Zechs, take care of him till school begins."

Zechs smiled, giving him a wink. "Understood. Take care of yourself, Duo."

"Of course," Duo replied with a wink, before heading off to apparate toward the last place he needed to stop.

"What… just happened?" Zechs asked, looking at Wufei. Wufei snorted, looking at the place Duo had once been.

"He's being a show off," Wufei grumbled. Zechs laughed, shaking off his shocked look and padding over to his lover, pulling him into his arms and nuzzling his neck.

"Come on, little dragon. You have to admit, he looks rather content with the path he's chosen," Zechs murmured against his throat.

Wufei sighed, feeling himself begin to melt into the taller man's arms. "Hm, I suppose so. He did look happy, didn't he?" he asked, even as he felt his pulse begin to pick up.

"Very happy, Wufei," Zechs replied, before dragging his lover back into the shower to continue where they had left off before company had arrived.

-----

Duo once more apparated to a place that was relatively unpopulated. Once there, he began the slow trek through the forest path to the small cottage that Heero had called home for the last year. When Heero had originally asked for an unplotable area, Duo had been surprised. When Heero said he wanted it to be as far from population as he could stand, without starving, Duo had been pleasantly knocked of balance. He loved the sound of a small place that was just a little ways from civilization, yet allowing the peace of being close to others. It sounded like heaven.

Walking along the small path, he grinned as he caught sight of a slightly tanned chest that seemed to glisten with a faint sheen of sweat. The green tank top had obviously been discarded in the mid-afternoon heat. The muscles seemed to bunch and gather as he swung an ax down onto a piece of wood, cutting it perfectly in two. Tight, form hugging jeans caressed powerful legs and hips. It was a sight Duo could enjoy looking at over and over again.

Walking slowly up to the tree line, Duo leaned against one and just watched his love work at chopping wood. Once Duo was certain he wouldn't cause Heero any dangerous slip ups should he become surprised, he let out a soft whistle. Heero looked up, his Prussian blue eyes wide.

"Duo?" he questioned, almost as if he was uncertain that he was seeing the real thing or a mirage.

"Hey, Hee-chan. Good to see ya haven't changed," Duo commented, even as he pushed off the tree and walked down toward Heero.

Prussian blue's seemed to watch every step; every movement. They eventually locked onto the long chestnut half-braid that seemed to move with every shift Duo's body made as he walked over to him. Standing face-to-face with one another, Heero seemed as if he was battling something within himself. Knowing Heero wouldn't react without some encouragement, Duo reached out and pulled Heero into his arms, hugging him warmly. Heero groaned, before wrapping his own arms around Duo's slender body, hugging him fiercely.

"I missed you," Duo whispered into Heero's ear. A delicate shiver trailed through his body.

"I missed you too, Duo," he murmured, almost clinging to the slender wizard. After they held one another for a while, Duo slightly pulled back to meet Heero's gaze dead-on. "What brings you here?" Heero asked, even as he slowly reached out to caress his cheek.

"Good. I'd hate for you to not care about me any more," Duo whispered. He then held up his hand, holding up the envelope for him. Heero looked down at it, his eyes not showing anything, even as one hand seemed to snake around Duo to grasp his hair, holding onto it like it was a lifeline, even as he took the letter in his free hand.

"So, you've finally managed to get the school up and running?" he asked, even though the seal on the back of the envelope alerted him to what Duo was going to say.

"Yep. It's all ready for students in late August. I'm looking forward to it. I've got a staff that'll impress the students and some amazingly bright students that will be attending school this term. I'm hoping to add you to the list, Hee-chan. Will you come?"

Heero tugged at the hair slightly, making Duo tilt his head back to meet his gaze evenly. Seemed Heero had gotten a little taller while Duo was away. He kind of liked it. "Of course, baka. Someone needs to be able to keep an eye on you. You tend to get into trouble while being wrapped up in the wizarding world."

Duo couldn't help but laughed softly, liking the sound of Heero being there because of him. Even after a year apart, with only letters between them, he was still madly in love with Heero. While the Japanese boy had understood why they had to part ways, neither one of them liked the idea. Now, with school opening soon, they could once more be together. At least, Duo hoped Heero still wanted him.

A soft brush of Heero's lips across his exposed throat made Duo's eyes widen, even as he smiled widely. Apparently, he still wanted Duo just as much as Duo wanted him. It was something he liked knowing very much. "Mm, good to know you'll be there. I want you there as well."

Reluctantly, Heero let him go, taking a step back. "I'll be there when school begins. I'm certain you have work to finish. So no slacking off, Duo. Go back and finish it."

Duo pouted slightly, before leaning in and brushing a soft kiss across Heero's lips. He was surprised he had forgot to return the brief kiss. "Got it, Hee-chan. I'll see you in August then." Heero only nodded before Duo vanished from view. He then sighed and put the wood away, taking up his wand and a book of charms. Focusing on the pieces of wood, he got back to work on practicing his charms, glad he had been alerted to when someone had entered his little space. After all, he was not going to be caught learning something that he felt was silly. For it was this silly skill that would allow him to spend more time with Duo; eventually allowing them to remain together forever.

-----

Nuriko: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

Duo: It's certainly beginning to be a lot more interesting than I thought it would be.

Draco: Hey! You're ignoring our side.

Nuriko: Not at all. The next chapter is all for you… well… most of it.

Draco: Most of it! I say, you are playing favorites.

Duo: Well, she has known us longer.

Draco:growls: Unfair.

Duo:smirks: Who said life was fair?

Nuriko: Oh, stop it. Things will even out, I promise. Until Part Three, ja mata ne!


	3. Part Three

Nuriko: Well, here it is, Part Three.

Duo: You started this one right after finishing Part Two. I wonder how long this one will take.

Nuriko: Well, seeing as most of this chapter is set in my mind, I'm certain this will be finished a bit sooner.

Duo: We can only hope so.

Draco:snorts: No we can't. She's certain to take the whole week she gives herself.

Nuriko: Shut it, Draco. I'll deal with you later. For now, onto Part Three!

-----

Harry was packing the last of his clothes that would be needed while he was away. After the defeat of Voldemort and the large scale clean-up of Dark Wizards that had been conducted, Harry had become a teacher at Hogwarts. While they had really wanted him as an Auror, Harry had become tired of fighting. He just didn't want to fight any more. It was a lot more enjoyable at work, as a professor, than he would have ever had as an Auror. Of course, it was even more of a plus when his boyfriend was a professor along side him, enjoying the closeness that had brought to them.

Draco Malfoy had found Hogwarts to be the one place that had become home to him. So when he had graduated from the school after his seventh year, he had set in to study abroad for a year before returning as the next potions teacher. Snape had gracefully stepped down when he heard Draco had applied as a professor. Apparently, after the fight with Voldemort, Snape had wished for nothing more but to relax get away from the stress.

Coming up the small stairway from his room that led up to Harry's, the blond smiled softly at the thought of helping Hogwarts become grand once more, with Harry at his side and Duo leading the way. Draco had found a kindred spirit in the American. Duo seemed to be the embodiment of everything that Hogwarts stood for and there was no one else he would rather see as Headmaster in the future but him. After all, the boy was almost like another Dumbledore. Sometimes just as daft as the old man as well.

Walking into the doorway of Harry's room, he smirked, watching the way Harry's body seemed to shift with his actions. While the two still seemed to act up and fight from time to time, they more than found themselves enjoying their make-up sessions. With a soft whistle, Draco caught Harry's attention. "Perhaps I should have asked you to pack sooner. The view is really spectacular from here," he murmured.

Harry flushed a bright red, even as he looked back at his boyfriend. "Stuff it, Malfoy. It's not like I'm doing this for fun."

"Oh, but I thought helping Maxwell out during his first year as Hogwarts Headmaster was supposed to be enjoyable, seeing as our classes will be rather small."

Harry snorted, going back to his packing. "We will also have students of all ages in our classes, and we'll have to separate them by how well their magic skills are. It will be total chaos until Duo's gotten a sufficient gasp of things."

"Oh, don't worry so much you two," Hermione Granger, also a Professor at Hogwarts, said as she came up behind Harry. "Would you rather we let Duo struggle all on his own and leave students to continue to try learning on their own?"

Draco sighed while Harry nodded. "You're right, Hermione. It's our job to teach, so that they don't do something dangerous like Duo once did."

Hermione laughed at those words. "Harry, I seem to recall us doing something just as stupid, and we were being well taught in our magic," Hermione admonished. Harry's cheeks seemed to become a deep pink, even as Draco couldn't help but chuckle at those words.

"Very nice, Granger. I didn't think you'd decide to get back at him like that."

"Well, there really isn't anything else I could have told him. Duo didn't ask for us, Dumbledore called for volunteers, remember, Harry? If you didn't like the idea, you shouldn't have offered to help."

"But Draco…" he trailed off, becoming even redder, even as Draco laughed a bit more.

"I suppose I did twist Potter's arm. After all, he would have hated to be away from me for a year," Draco finished for his love. Harry nodded even as Hermione sighed.

"I can't argue that. It was the same with Ron. He didn't want to be away from me for a year either."

"I dare say it was mutual for the both of you, Granger," Draco remarked coolly. This time it was Hermione who seemed to become red. Harry laughed softly, having calmed down now that he wasn't the only one going because someone dear to him was going.

"Well, why did you offer to go, Draco? You were the first one to offer to help." Hermione had always wondered why he had offered his help so quickly and she was fairly certain she wasn't the only one who wondered.

"We're going to help Maxwell, aren't we? I would have expected that Harry and you would have been the first two to offer to help. For all he put himself through in order to help us in the end. It's the least we could do."

Hermione nodded, even while Harry felt a little silly that he hadn't thought of that as well. Duo had almost been seduced by the Dark Arts when he had gone undercover to get close to Voldemort. He had saved Dumbledore and accomplished much that other wizards would have failed at. The biggest kick of it was that he hadn't wanted any credit for any of his hard work. In fact, even Dumbledore had referred to the one who had helped him as a 'wizard who wished to remain un-named'.

"I suppose we should have thought of that first," Harry said after a moment. Draco nodded, even as he looked at Hermione.

"By the way, Granger, what brings you here?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I was told to tell you that Dumbledore wants us all in the Great Hall as soon as we're ready. It seems Duo sent the all clear for us to be sent over and he's got all the means to send us back. So all that's needed is for all of us to gather so we can leave."

"Well, I'm all packed and ready," Draco remarked, patting the pocket of his dark green robes. Harry rolled his eyes and waved his wand. The rest of his clothes folded themselves into the trunk. He then waved his wand once more, closing the trunk, locking it, and then shrinking it, before taking it and putting it into his own pocket.

"And I'm ready too," Harry said once he turned to face them.

"So am I," Hermione added. "So shall we go?"

"Malfoy, after you," Harry said, knowing he couldn't move without the blond moving first. Draco in turn gave Hermione a wink.

"Of course. Ladies first, Granger." Hermione laughed, before turning and beginning down the stairs. The two followed behind her, smiles sitting on all of their faces.

-----

"I thank you all, once again, for offering your help. Headmaster Maxwell has always offered his thanks to you all and I'm certain he will do so in person once you all arrive," Dumbledore began, a soft smile on his lips while his blue eyes seemed to twinkle more than usual.

Gathered around the hall was everyone that Dumbledore had promised Duo. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Sirius, and Remus listened to Dumbledore, even as Fred and George seemed overly eager to get going.

"We've always wanted to help out at Hogwarts," Fred said with a grin.

"And what better way than to stop future pranksters from being too dangerous," George added.

"Of course. I'm certain Headmaster Maxwell will be eager for your help," Dumbledore said in a light tone.

"So, shall we get going?" Luna asked, eager to see the time Duo came from.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, motioning to them. "Now, I need all of you to gather in a circle and hold hands." The group moved to do so, Harry giving Draco's a reassuring squeeze as they waited for everyone to do as told. "Good. Now hold on tight and don't let go until you arrive at your destination."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even as Dumbledore waved his wand to activate the carpet port key that rested under their feet. With a tight pull on their navels, the group vanished from the hall.

-----

"Master, are you certain the teachers will be coming today?" Lolly asked, her expression showing her nerves. Dobby was sitting beside her, rolling his eyes at her words.

"Of course they will come. If Master Duo says so then they will be here. You mustn't doubt him," Dobby argued. Lolly stuck her tongue out at him.

Duo laughed at their antics, shaking his head, even as his half-braid seemed to swing with the action. "Alright you two, stop it. You wouldn't doubt Dumbledore's words, would you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Dobby said instantly. "Dumbledore's word is like galleon's."

"He wouldn't lie to anyone," Lolly added.

Duo laughed once more, nodding. "Well, then trust that they will be here." He then looked around the room. "Is everything done for their arrival? The rooms cleaned and prepared and the afternoon meal ready to be served?" he asked, watching both of them.

"The rooms are all done," Dobby said with pride.

"The other house elves just put the finishing touches on lunch," Lolly answered, glaring at Dobby.

"Good. Then just be quiet, because here they come," Duo said, even as the group of eleven suddenly appeared where there had been nothing mere seconds before. With a bow of his head, Duo grinned at all of them. "I thank all of you for coming. I'm afraid I've been dearly in need of your help. With that out of the way, welcome to Hogwarts."

----------

Nuriko: Well, thus I get this part out of the way.

Draco: Yes and as predicted, it took the whole week.

Duo: Actually, she was even as few days late on this one.

Nuriko: Hey! I have a life you two. I didn't mean to fall behind.

Draco: Then I suppose you should get everyone together by the next chapter as a plea for forgiveness.

Duo: Or at the very least, within the week.

Nuriko: I'll most certainly try. After all, once a week is what I'm shooting for.

Duo: Well, that's better than not trying at all.

Draco: In her case, it's just as bad as being late. She's never on time for anything.

Nuriko: Oh, shush:blushes bright red: Anyway, until next time, Ja mata ne!


	4. Part Four

-1Nuriko: Well, after a longer than expected absence, a family member going into the hospital, and a death in the family, I am finally back and hoping to give you another chapter to this long awaited sequel.

Draco: At least this time… you have an excuse.

Duo: It's a very good reason.

Nuriko: In any case, I am sorry for making you wait… and I'll try to keep this updated as much as I can. But with my grandmother still in the hospital… I don't know how well I can do this.

Harry: Its okay. Just do what you can. Your fans will understand.

Nuriko: Thank you. Now, a very special Part Four to Hogwarts: The Duo Years… with two special parts. Let's see who recognizes them. Enjoy.

----------

Draco gave Duo's new look an appreciative smile. "You look fairly well, Maxwell, for someone who's taken over such a heavy burden."

Duo's violet eyes lit up with humor. "Well, I must admit I enjoy a challenge. As I notice you seem to like being older than me, Professor Malfoy."

The blond flushed as he realized he was being rather unprofessional toward the brunette. Yet when he saw the smirk slip up on Duo's lips, he relaxed. "You haven't changed at all."

Duo laughed. "Guilty, I'm afraid. I want this to be as relaxed a place as it could be. I want this to be as if we are old friends when we are not on the clock. Professors should be able to get along, and I need every last one of you to help. Enjoy your time here."

"Wisely said, but not all of us get along to begin with," Luna said, breaking the formalities first and hugging Duo tightly. Duo grinned, returning it. Once it was done, Hermione did the same, even as the men all shook hands, Fred and George finding this Headmaster much more cooler than Dumbledore, even though they still loved the older Headmaster.

"Well said, Luna. Now, I've had lunch prepared and the rooms are ready. So choose rooms in the Professors wing and then join me in the dining hall. We'll talk more then."

The group nodded their agreement and headed off to their rooms, even as one remained behind. Draco waited till they were the only two left before looking Duo over a bit closer. "You've been pushing yourself, Maxwell, you look awful. Not that anybody would notice it."

"Oh well then thank you, anybody, for taking notice then," Duo replied, giving the blond a small smirk as he spoke. Draco snorted and gave the headmaster a slight push.

"Oh sod off, Maxwell, you knew very well what I meant," Draco remarked as he moved just a little closer to the brunette. "Seriously, you really should have asked for us sooner… even if you hadn't had permission to re-open the school yet. Bags under your eyes are not very becoming of you." One slender hand reached out and gently caressed under eyes that seemed worlds older than the man who owned them. "Have you slept much at all?"

Duo shook his head. "Roughly two to three hours a day, tops. Things have been too hectic to allow for much time to myself. Really though, I'm used to it. Comes from having fought in a war and all that. Which I'm certain you came to understand very well yourself in the time between our last meeting and now."

Draco felt that bond seem to tighten. Duo had done so much… and yet hardly asked for anything for himself. It was almost as if the former pilot and war hero was wanting to remain a distant shadow. To blend into the background while many others took the lime light for themselves. Why… if it had been Draco… he would have killed to make certain that everyone knew just who was doing what! Yet… how could he upset Duo just because he didn't like him making so little of such great deeds.

"Your staff is here now… so as a first order of business, you'll have to catch up on some much needed rest. Far be it for me to allow our headmaster to fall asleep during the welcome ceremony. That would make all of us look bad, not just you, you know."

Duo flushed deeply at those words. "Ah, of course. I… had one more thing to add to the list of duties for you, Malfoy… if your willing."

One of Draco's fine blond eyebrows raised at those words, curiosity sparking in his gray gaze. "Oh and what might that be?" Draco watched as Duo's lips curved into a warm smile and those mischievous violet orbs seemed to sparkle with hidden mirth.

"I want you to be my Deputy Headmaster should things get rather hectic for me. Do you think you could manage such a thing? With the classes you'll be teaching and all?" Duo asked in a calm, almost confident voice. Almost as if he knew just what was needed to be said to win the blond over.

"Wouldn't you rather have Granger… or even Potter handle such a role?" Draco asked as he looked at Duo. Duo smiled and shook his head.

"No. I need someone who can understand me. Someone who realized just how much I wear myself out and knows when to yell at me."

Draco laughed at those words and nodded, before holding out his hand. "Fine, I accept. As my first order of business as your second… I order you to go get some sleep. You look down right ready to fall over. Potter and the rest of us can handle being alone for a while."

Duo held his hands up and nodded, conceding defeat for the moment. "All right. I've had lunch prepared. So when you're all ready, just come downstairs and alert one of the house-elves. They'll take care of you."

Draco nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Draco watched as Duo moved to turn to leave, only to lose his balance and fall back. Draco instantly reached out to steady him. "See, you need rest!"

Duo flushed slightly, looking up at Draco. To anyone else, this looked like a rather impromptu meeting between two lovers. Duo was so close to Draco he could feel the caress of his breath across his cheek. "Gee, so I guess I still fall for the pretty ones," Duo teased.

Draco's cheeks seemed to darken a little. "Would you knock it off, Duo," Draco hissed, hating it when the brunette managed to tease him.

"Sorry. I hate to trouble you, Draco, but could you help me to my chambers. I get the feeling I could kill myself wondering by myself."

"Fine," Draco murmured. "Just remember, you owe me."

"Of course," Duo replied, leaning against him as they headed toward Duo's rooms. Unknown to the pair, a set of green eyes were watching after them, jealousy bright in their deep gaze.

----

Remus had been standing outside of the room he had chosen for his own, a rather worried look on his pale features. Sirius glanced toward the lycan, even as he moved to place his arms around him from behind. "What's the matter, Remus? Something seems to be troubling you."

Remus gave Sirius a small smile, even as he allowed his body to slowly relax into his hold. "I was just wondering if anyone noticed how tried Duo looked."

Sirius nodded, even as he pulled Remus with him into their room and over to the couch, watching the fire as it danced merrily in its hearth. "Of course. That kid wasn't a big part of our lives but for what he did do for you, its won him a lot of my respect."

"Duo's been a friend of Sylrina for a while. He had been a huge help to her when we all thought you were dead," Remus remarked.

Sirius couldn't help but smile when his daughters name was mentioned. "Yes. Well, that just earns him another mark. Do you think we should play parents for a little while and help knock some sense into the boy? You would make a really good mother, Remus."

Remus couldn't help the dark flushed and began to creep up his neck and into his cheeks. "Come on, now, Sirius. Do I look like a woman to you?"

"No! Not at all. I didn't mean it that way! I more meant it like a compliment. As if to say that you have all the qualities of a mother, without the form," Sirius replied quickly, even as he moved to cuddle up to his love, although he hopefully prayed that it would become more.

Once the war had come to a close, Sirius had been allowed to return to Remus. The man had been a mess, even as he had struggled to be the very best he could be. The letter that Sirius had wrote to him in case of his death had been kept close to Remus' heart. So when he saw the man who had held his heart was suddenly alive and well, Remus had become a mess, sobbing into his arms. Sirius had held him gently… and after a good long bout, they had sat down to talk things over.

Now, they were a couple. While no one save Harry and Draco knew about them, they figured it was only a matter of time before they were found out. Honestly, it didn't bother either one of them in the least. Yet, since they were adults, and acting professors as well, the found it only natural that they should keep it low key for the time being. Remus sighed and rested with the back of his head along Sirius' shoulder.

"Well, then perhaps we should pay Duo a visit and help him get a dream-less sleep. Perhaps we can ask Malfoy to create a potion for him to take with the same effects," Sirius remarked, even as he was rather surprised that Malfoy was actually a good man on their side this time.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Remus remarked, a smile gracing his features. Sirius was about to say something, before he trailed off as he could hear two voices coming up the hallway. Shifting from his hold, Remus moved and walked over to the door, catching sight of Draco helping Duo up along the stairs toward the rooms. Remus and Sirius had picked the room that was the furthest from all the others. Only the headmasters sleeping quarters were higher up.

"Malfoy, what happened to him?" Sirius asked, looking toward the boys.

Duo couldn't help but grin, even as the shadows under his eyes seemed a little more pronounced in the dim light of the stairway. "Oh, well, I was on my way to take a nap when my body decided it wanted to take one here… away from the comfortable sight of my bed. Draco managed to catch me before I made a fool of myself and now he's helping me to my room."

Draco snorted at those words. "Well, that's almost the gist of it. Maxwell is still an idiot. End of story." Remus and Sirius couldn't help but laugh softly, even as Duo chuckled lightly.

"How about a sleeping spell once you make it to your room, Headmaster? You look a bit overly tired," Remus asked, watching him. Duo smiled up at him, grateful for the other man's concern.

"That sounds like a very good idea, Remus, thank you," Duo answered.

Sirius looked toward Draco. "Malfoy, think you can make a potion for our Headmaster so he could sleep without dreaming? Perhaps so he has it for tomorrow night?"

Draco nodded, even as he moved to continue helping his best friend up the stairs. Remus following behind. Sirius had decided to remain at their room, knowing that he would merely be in the way for the moment. With a sigh, he turned back into the room and closed the door.

With a sigh, Duo, Draco, and Remus finally made it to Duo's room. Once there, Duo made his way over to the bed and flopped down on it, a second sigh, this one of contentment, passing from his lips. "This is nice," Duo commented.

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "Maxwell, sometimes you are rather dense. If you find it really nice being in bed, that should be a rather telling point."

Remus laughed, even as he moved to cast the sleep spell over the rather young headmaster. "I quite agree." Duo smiled and nodded to those words. Yet soon, the spell was cast and with a small tilt of his head to the side, Duo drifted off into the land of dreams. With a shared look between the two professors, they made certain Duo was covered and comfortable, before leaving the Headmaster to his much deserved rest.

Nuriko: Well, so finally ends Part Four. Let me tell you, its been a long time coming.

Duo: Especially after that rather terrible slump you've been in.

Nuriko: Please, don't remind me.

Draco: You suck. Allowing writers block to control you for so long.

Nuriko:glares: Stuff it, Malfoy.

Duo:laughs: Whoa, Nuri's a little upset.

Nuriko: I'm allowed to be. I hope everyone enjoyed this part and I look forward to seeing you all back at Part Five. Until then, ja mata ne.


	5. Part Five

Nuriko: Well, am I in the right place?

Duo: YES!! ::cries out and runs to her, clinging:: You left us for so long, we thought you'd abandoned us!

Heero: Hn…

Nuriko: ::pets Duo's head:: I'm sorry, Duo. I didn't meant to do that. I've just been really out of it lately. My grandmother passed away and then I had to move… and find a job… or rather jobs… and well… its been crazy. And left me with very little time to myself.

Duo: ::huggles back:: Its okay! At least you came back! That's what matters!

Heero: ::shrugs::

Nuriko: Yes, I did. So, shall we continue this tale?

Duo/Heero: Hai.

Nuriko: Good! Well then, on with the show!

----------

After settling into their rooms, the group made their way back down into the great hall, finding everything set up and ready to go, just as Duo had promised. When a house-elf had seen them beginning to make their way here, they'd summoned up the feast, a smile on those worn lips, glad that their master wasn't all alone any more. Harry seemed to trail behind the rest of them, Draco no where to be seen for the moment.

Eventually, Hermione couldn't take her friends moping actions any longer and turned on him, her brown ponytail swishing around her back and shoulders at the movement. "Harry, what are you doing? I thought you were the one who wanted to come here and help Duo the most. Yet now that we're here, you're acting like it's the end of the world. What happened?"

Harry looked over at his friend and tried to force a smile for her, only to have it fail in easing his friends concern. Noticing the glare he got from her, he closed his eyes and sighed slightly. "Its nothing, really, Hermione. I guess I'm just a little tired. The trip took a lot out of me," he murmured, hoping just this once that Hermione would let things go.

Sadly, it was not to be. Hermione had every intention of continuing until she could figure out what was going on. Luckily for Harry, Sirius chose that moment to come into the room and draped an arm around his god-son's shoulders.

"I'm sorry to break up this happy party, but I'd like to steal Harry from you for a little bit, if you don't mind," he told the brunette, flashing her a warm smile.

Hermione couldn't fight it and smiled back, nodding her head. "Of course not. I can always talk to him later," she murmured, letting Harry know that things weren't finished yet.

Harry frowned for a moment, before looking over at Sirius and giving the man a grateful smile. "Thanks. I almost thought I was going to have to endure one of her lectures."

Sirius ruffled his god-son's hair, before dropping his arm from around his shoulders and motioning toward a table that had food on it but was a little ways away from the others. "I figured as much. How about we sit down to lunch and you tell me what's going on. And before you say its nothing, remember who it is you're talking to. I've been around longer than you and I can lie better too."

Harry found himself genuinely smiling at that comment and nodded, moving in the direction his god-father had pointed out, taking a seat on one side while Sirius moved to the other side. Once they'd served themselves from the large quantity of food before them, Harry looked over at Sirius and spoke up. "I guess… if I have to tell someone… you're the best for it. You see… I think… Draco's got some feelings for Duo that might have been around since we were in our time period."

Sirius' eyes took on a serious light as he continued to watch him. Once Harry had spoken, he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, contemplating his words before responding. "Harry, are you certain you aren't taking things out of context?" Catching the annoyed look his god-son gave him made him swiftly continue on. "Before you get upset over that, let me explain. Draco and Duo are good friends. From what I've noticed, they've gone through a lot in the past and were and are still housemates. I'm sure they can understand certain things that you can't. It isn't for lack of you trying, but simply because of similar situations they might have shared." At this, Sirius gave his god-son a smile and reached out to pat one of his hands. "Besides, I happen to know for a fact that you two are a couple now. I'm fairly certain Duo can tell as well. So he'd never take someone from their partner. That just doesn't seem like our headmasters style."

Harry found himself slightly nodding his head at those words. He had to agree that seemed to be true. Duo and Draco had been through a lot. Especially since they'd both played the evil side in order to give the good the upper hand. He also knew that Duo would never go near someone who was already taken, at least not in a romantic interest kind of way. That just wasn't Duo's style. On top of that, Harry was fairly certain that there was another young man that the Headmaster was head-over-heels for.

"I guess you're right, Sirius. It was just…" Harry trailed off, too embarrassed to admit it was just seeing some other male close to Draco that had set him off. After all, Harry wasn't as bad as he'd been during school, but he still had a bit of a temper from time to time and simple things set him off quite easily.

Sirius laughed softly, even as his eyes shifted so they could find his own special person. Remus was sitting between the twins, laughing over one of their new inventions. The other man had come to mean so much to Sirius that he wasn't certain what he'd do if Remus ever decided to leave him. Especially if it was for another male. Even just seeing him talking with the twins took all of the wizard's will power not to charge over there and pull Remus over to him. He really didn't like to share and while he had to let Remus be his own man, he was all his when they were alone in their room. "You were just jealous, Harry. It happens. Quite often, I'm afraid, and usually over stupid things. Yet the good thing is that no matter how jealous we get, the truth will always manage to calm us down."

"That's good," Harry answered, glad for his god-father's advice. There was a time he thought he'd never have someone he could talk to like this. Back when he'd thought he'd lost his god-father for good. Yet, it was because of Duo that he still had him to talk with. As well as Dumbledore, back in their own time period. Duo had done many things for them. It was the main reason why he'd been so willing and eager to help out this time around. With a soft laugh at his own stupidity, Harry shook his head and wondered why he hadn't realized the truth before now.

Harry then thought about the person he knew Duo would possibly be in love with. Another person who's name began with an H, but who currently wasn't here. Someone that he'd been able to talk to and slowly form bonds with himself. Harry paused. Bonds with? It was true that Heero and himself had been able to talk more than most of the other pilots. That came from the houses that they'd been sorted into. Only Trowa and himself had been placed in Gryffindor. Quatre had been placed in Hufflepuff and Wufei into Ravenclaw. On top of that, Heero's cover was as Harry's cousin, so they'd spent a lot more time than most. He wondered just where Heero was now and if he was doing all right. Duo certainly seemed like his old self, but at the same time, he seemed like a part of himself was missing. Perhaps, it was due to Heero's absence.

"…rry?" A light touch to his shoulder shook Harry out of his thoughts and he looked toward Sirius for a second before blinking his eyes. "Harry? Are you all right? You seem a little out of it."

Harry smiled softly, nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking and got a little lost in my own thoughts, is all," he replied, hoping to ease his god-father's worries.

Sirius seemed to relax slightly, his gaze not as worried as they'd been. "Well, that's fine then. For a moment there I thought You-Know-Who was back and bothering you again."

Harry swiftly shook his head once more. "Oh no, no, nothing like that. I'm sorry if it made you worry and think otherwise. Honestly, I'm all right. I really was just thinking. Perhaps, I should give Duo the benefit of the doubt. I mean, after all, he did come through for us when we needed him and then he had to remain away from most people for quite a long time, including the person he cares for the most in the whole world."

"That does tend to drain people till they're pretty clingy. Trust me. Spending lots of time in Azkaban taught me that real quickly." Sirius shivered at his memories of that place and couldn't help but smile warmly toward Harry. "Anyway, enough of those thoughts. They're simply depressing at the worst times. Now is a time to be happy and proud that we're about to achieve."

Harry smiled, nodding his head slightly. "True. I mean, how many wizards get to say they were there when Hogwarts was started? No matter how you look at it, it is a beginning. Something that we get to experience for the first time as a group. We've become quite a family… and for all of us to be able to enjoy something like this together, well, it makes me very excited."

"Harry, that's so beautiful," Ron murmured, even as Fred and George began to pretend to start bawling behind their younger brother. Hermione was smiling warmly at him while Luna seemed unfazed, reading _The Quibbler_ upside down as she always did. Neville and Lupin were both grinning from behind Sirius and the whole group seemed to be together as they preferred. Even Draco had come into the room during Harry's words and was now standing behind Harry, one hand on his shoulder.

"Knock it off, you prat. You're gonna make everyone cry and then the happiness will drain away," he remarked, holding his chin up slightly in the way he used to back in their school days, before Voldemort's downfall.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry murmured back in return, but with none of the true meaning behind it. Harry and Draco still argued and fought with each other. Bickering like two old men sometimes, but when it came down to it, that was just who they were. They loved one another because of their differences. Not for the things that they had in common, which were few and far between, but because they could find something in the other that they were missing.

"In your dreams, Potter," Draco shot back, much to everyone else's chagrin. Sometimes it was enjoyable to listen to them. Other times, it was boring. Currently, it was becoming one of those boring times.

"Bloody hell, knock it off you two," Ron finally got in, rolling his eyes. "How's Duo doing," he asked of the blond once Harry and he had quit their talking.

"He'll be fine. Once he gets some sleep anyway. The idiot seemed to think little sleep was better for him and it'd simply caught up to him. So now he's knocked out with a potion and not likely to wake up till tomorrow morning," Draco replied, his lips curved slightly into a smirk. "And as such, you all will have to take orders from me till our Headmaster is back to giving orders."

"Like hell I will. Who died and put you in charge?" Ron questioned, his eyes narrowed at his words.

"No one, but Duo added one more title to the list of them I already have. Deputy Headmaster. Therefore, when the Headmaster isn't up to pushing you lot, then it falls to me. Seeing as he's currently unconscious and incapable of giving orders, that task now falls to me," Draco responded, taking some sort of perverse joy out of the looks of sheer surprise and shock from the gathered group. Only Sirius and Luna seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal.

"You've got to be going balmy. No way Duo would do that," Hermione murmured, her eyes slightly wide. "I mean, he would have given it to Sirius or Remus for certain," she continued, looking toward the two older me.

"I wouldn't have been comfortable with that kind of authority," Remus replied honestly.

"And I would have corrupted everyone by now if it'd been me," Sirius added, smirking. Power was something he should never have, honestly.

"Actually, if you think things over, Draco would seem to be the wisest choice," Luna spoke up suddenly, smiling softly as she lowered her paper. "After all, he was the closest to Duo when they were in school together and he was the first to remark on Duo's tired appearance and yell at him for it. All great Headmasters chose their second as someone who isn't afraid to fight with them. it's a long known tradition."

Everyone stared at the girl for a moment before several of them began to laugh. Hermione even found herself smiling at those words. "It does seem to make sense. I mean, McGonagall would always do that to Dumbledore. And while Draco might let that power go to his head, he wouldn't want to disappoint Duo either, so he won't go too insane."

"Thank you for that, Granger. I see someone at least has a good head on their shoulders," Draco commented.

"What did you have in mind, Draco," Neville asked, finally speaking up. Draco thought over everything for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Duo's been wearing himself getting Hogwarts back into its former glory. The last time we were here, this place was still in good shape but obviously unused in a lot of places. We're the professors here and as such we need to look at the area's we're going to be teaching in and make sure they're ready for human habitation, even if its only to be a couple hours a day. As such, we've got a lot of the castle to go over. I know Duo's got some people from this time for some of his classes, but they aren't here yet. They also don't know Hogwarts as well as we do. So I suggest we get this place back up to true Hogwarts standards," Draco told them, giving his first official duties as Deputy Headmaster.

For the first time, not a single person argued with him. In fact, it was more to the opposite since they all couldn't help but agree with him. They did know Hogwarts best, because they came from the school back when it was still in its glory. With cheers of agreement going up all around, the group finished eating and then headed off to their designated areas to get started, knowing they could agree what areas to get afterward once their main spaces had been tended to.

---------

Nuriko: Well, that's it for this part. Mostly establishing how things are and such. And hopefully calming the green eyed monster.

Harry: That's just very mean.

Draco: But pretty accurate at times.

Harry: Sod off, Malfoy.

Draco: In your dreams, Potter.

Nuriko: Oi, not again damn it! Can't you two stop it for two seconds while I write this?

Draco/Harry: No!

Nuriko: Man, the make-up sex must be awesome for you two to fight so much. Anyway, this one's down and the next one is already in the works. I promise I won't take as long as I did and if you missed anything, please go back and re-read what was previously done to refresh your memories. I know I had to several times just to get this chapter done. Until next time. Ja Mata Ne!


	6. Part Six

Nuriko: :pokes out around tons of boxes and such, most of it covered with dust and cobwebs: Hello?

….: :silence… not even a cricket:

Nuriko: Come on, guys! I swear it wasn't me! My laptop had an unfortunate accident and the Hard Drive is fried and I'm looking for a way to keep writing without making the fans wait but its really hard to do when there's no money! :pleads, even as her voice gets louder toward the end:

Disembodied Voice: Who cares about that! You lost all of us! To hell with the bloody laptop! You haven't been writing much for a while now. Losing what you had was merely a side affect of losing the computer.

Nuriko: :sighs: Come on Draco, knock that off. That spell is annoying already! I said I was sorry. So stop trying to back up Hogwarts and lets get back to work. I promise I'll make this an extra-special… longer chapter than normal, to make it up to everyone.

Draco: :drops the spell, coming into the room, arms crossed over his chest: Fine, fine. But don't think this means we've forgiven you. We haven't. We'll see what you have to offer and then make up our minds at the end.

Nuriko: :smiles tentatively, knowing Slytherin House and its members were not ones to piss off. They didn't take it lying down. They got even… and in a more vindictive style.: Ah, got it. Then I guess now's the best time to say back to the story! Enjoy Part Six! :runs off before the boys changed their mind:

The next week seemed to almost fly by. Before anyone had even realized it, time was slowly winding down to a close and the grand re-opening was growing nearer with each new second that ticked by. After a full day of rest, courtesy of the potion that Draco and Sirius had forced their Headmaster to drink, Duo was now back in tip-top form and as busy as ever. Every day, Duo would work his teachers to the bone, having them all push their limits to get each section they'd been given into one-hundred percent working order.

At night, Draco would slip Duo a smaller dose of the potion he'd given him the first night they arrived, making certain the past didn't reoccur and destroy all the hard work they'd put into getting Duo back on his feet. Helena, Arthur, and Mackenzie had arrived two days after the main group of professors had and it was certainly interesting to watch their reactions when they came to face to face with their so-great- grandparents. Helena had been in a kind of silent awe, staring at them for a while. Arthur had been kind of indifferent, even as he had continued to stare at them when he thought no one was watching. Mackenzie had done the whole fan-boy thing and had made every one of them sign his Harry Potter books. Even now, only Luna had seemed amused at such actions. The twins had done as they always did and ate up the praise, even making their distant nephew pay for their signatures. It had made Duo snicker when Mackenzie had willingly paid up.

With opening day just two short days away, Duo was fit to pull his hair out. Granted, he would never really do it, but it was a very fitting saying. There was still much that was needed to be done, but if truth were to be told, Hogwarts was ready now and could more than handle the people who would be coming. It was a small group of students. The pilots were coming, as well as Zechs, Noin, Sally, Treize, and of all people, Relena. Most had been somewhat surprised when an invitation had come for the former princess and queen of the world, but Duo wouldn't be against anyone coming to his school. Not even annoying girls who were sometimes too innocent and stubborn for their own good.

Gloria's two daughters, twins, Rose and Mary, were also amongst his list of first attendees. Add to that the various students he'd learned were in dire need of learning in the magical arts, he'd have a good two-hundred attending students, all of various ages, races, and mind-sets. It was going to be very hectic and a complete mix-up of ages in each class, but he was certain that once most had learned what was expected of them, then all would begin to settle down and within the course of about twenty years, he was hoping to have things back into the set patterns that the school was once so well known for.

A light knock sounded on his door, causing the headmaster to pause in his thoughts and look toward the door. "Enter," Duo called out, wondering who could possibly have decided to stop by his private rooms at this time of night. Draco had already stopped by with his nightly potion, which Duo had yet to take. It had taken him a good hour to convince the man to leave it here without him taking it in front of him. He had some things he needed to think about and he couldn't think if he was passed out.

The door opened and a rather strange looking Luna walked in. Instead of the white blond hair the girl normally sported, her hair was a dark black ebony with dark blood-red highlights. It should have looked strange on the girl, considering she was so pale, but it actually looked really nice. Almost a bit gothic in appearance.

"Luna? What happened? Do I need to yell at the twins?" he asked, even as he offered her a warm smile and motioned for her to come all the way in and shut the door. She did as she was bid, even as she shook her head.

"Oh, no. It was something new the twins invented and I offered to test it for them. They were sad it didn't produce blue highlights like it was supposed to and went back to work on it. I tried to tell them it wasn't their work but the work of things we normally can't see, but they were too far gone to listen," Luna answered with a smile, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear as she spoke.

Duo smirked slightly. He'd forgotten Luna believed most of the stuff written in her fathers paper. While he hadn't the heart to tell her that he was rarely correct, he certainly couldn't have her blaming every little thing on imaginary beings created for reader entertainment. "I see. Well, if they were messing with it, I think it was for the best. Blue wouldn't have looked as nice on you as the red does."

Luna laughed and twirled slightly, nodding her head in agreement. "I thought so too." She stopped and brushed back some of her hair once more, before grinning brightly. "But that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if I could get a letter to the past. You can read it over if you'd like, but I'm worried about my father. Its just the two of us, you know, and he doesn't always remember to take care of himself when I'm not around to poke him from time to time."

Duo was surprised. He had expected many things from the girl when he'd seen her come into his rooms, but this hadn't been on his mind at all. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to care about someone so much. Sister Helen had always doted on him like Luna was doing for her father. And in return, Duo would for Father Maxwell when he'd learned the priest was rather forgetful. It warmed the Headmaster toward the girl before him even more than the books had won him over about her. "Of course! I'm sure Dumbledore left us some way of sending post back and forth. I mean, after all, you guys are only here for the year. I could… always send you back for a bit. I mean you'll be returning home only a week after leaving. So honestly, no one will realize you've been gone for an extended period of time," Duo reminded her, even as he knew she was still anxious.

"Mm, I know, but I would still feel better if I was allowed to send him a message. Even if I won't be gone for a long amount of time, I still want to at least feel like I'm trying, even if it is unnecessary," Luna remarked, moving a hand to toy with the ink black hair.

Duo smiled softly, nodding his head at her words. "Ah, I got ya. No problem there, Luna. Go ahead and write a letter and get whatever else together you'd like to send him. I'll send it as soon as you've got everything you want to bring, all right?"

Luna's normally calm expression warmed up slightly and she lit up at his words. "Thank you, Headmaster. I'll get right on it and bring it up as soon as I'm finished. I'll also send a small care package so he will make sure to eat."

Duo's lips twitched as he struggled to keep his laughter in check. If she did that every time she got the urge and it all arrived at the same time when sent back in time, it would certainly cause several problems. Not the least of which would be her father's strange looks from being buried in care packages. "Do whatever you have to, Luna."

Luna nodded and moved to rush out to get right on it. Yet she paused and then turned around, throwing herself into Duo for a rather awkwardly placed hug, before once more rushing out the door. Duo, himself, merely laughed at the action and wondered if she wasn't a little off her rocker at times because it made it easier to handle the everyday. There was no reason for her to be insane otherwise, despite her father and mother having been a little over the top at times.

Duo looked at the clock and shook his head. He would be in a lot of trouble if he didn't get to sleep. He reached for the potion that had been made for him and paused when he heard shouting coming from outside. Ignoring the bottle for the time being, he stood and rushed to the door, flinging it open to see a very distraught Hermione running up and down the halls, calling for anyone who could hear her.

"What's going on?" Duo asked, coming over to her and stopping her pacing so that he could get an answer from her.

"Neville went out to check several things and ended up coming back with one of our students. The twins hadn't expected anyone so they said that he'd have to wait outside till they could get you. I thought you'd taken your sleeping draft so I was trying to find Draco… but he's no where to be found at the current moment," Hermione rambled off, looking for all the world like something terrible had happened. Honestly, Duo had expected early arrivals, since he'd told the pilots to show up a day early. He figured some of them would want to arrive the evening before even that, which made someone showing up tonight not so impossible.

"What's wrong with that? You should have just let him in. I asked my fellow pilots to come early so I could help get them situated with the whole school. They're former military and I figured that if they had a good layout of the school before all the chaos of school happened, we'd have less tense interactions amongst the students," Duo replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we'll go settle things down before someone gets hurt… and I'm not so certain it would be someone I can replace."

"Duo!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide. "That's terrible."

Duo chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh come on! It was just a joke. I couldn't replace anyone, friend or not. I just thought it was a little funny to say." Duo began to lead her on down toward the front entrance, wondering just who it was who'd shown up so early that it had set everyone a buzz with nerves.

Wufei Chang glared at the slender wizard boy before him. How dare they make him wait outside. He had his letter to be here early resting in his hand! It was wrong to treat an invited guest in such a manner. He'd yell at Maxwell about his terrible choice in staff once he saw the braided idiot. "This is an injustice," Wufei growled, pacing along the grounds, not really taking notice of where he was pacing. His robes swishing around his legs, giving him a slight comfort that he wouldn't admit to. Finally, after quite a while, he would be able to finish his schooling. He would once again be able to learn about something that he had only a small study in back when they'd gone to the past. And yet, here he was, pacing back and forth like a caged animal… being told that he could not enter. It was an injustice!

Neville Longbottom bit his lower lip, watching the dark haired young man move around with an agile grace that spoke of lots and lots of training. There was something almost deadly about the other man's actions and Neville knew that he hadn't really gotten to know the other boy very well. He'd been in Ravenclaw back when Duo and the others had come to their school. Beyond that, he didn't really remember anything else. Not even the boys name. Which was sad, since he'd said it just that night, several times, and Neville was still unsure of it. "Don't worry… I'm sure it will be cleared up here shortly. Just relax," Neville murmured, attempting to diffuse a potentially dangerous situation. He was one of Duo's friends, after all, and with everything he'd learned about Duo, he couldn't imagine him being anything less than just as dangerous, if not more so, than their headmaster.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're leaving everything to chance that Maxwell is even awake, let alone here! The man comes and goes so much he can't even remember to write letters to people he calls friends to let them know he's okay. He's a moron and usually will be where he doesn't need to be when he's needed someplace else the most!" Wufei grumbled, continuing his pacing.

Neville followed, keeping a decent distance away. Yet what neither boy realized was that they were getting closer and closer to something that really shouldn't be gotten near unless one was fully prepared. With one last step to the right, Wufei heard a sudden creaking noise and gasped, even as a large branch swung down his way. The Chinaman rolled away, attempting to dodge. Neville's eyes went wide and he took several steps back, looking upward to notice a very angry Whomping Willow tree. He reached into his robes to grab his wand and realized a second too late that he hadn't brought it with him. Of all the times to be caught wand-less, now was not one of them. "Get out of there! The Whomping Willow won't bother you if you're not within range!" he hollered to the student, since he wasn't certain he could do anything else for the moment.

Wufei, to his credit, was using his martial arts training with all the skill that he possessed. He continued to dodge and roll away from each strike, his movements fluid and graceful despite the dangers of the situation. Neville paused, seemingly transfixed on the whole scene. Was it possible for someone to look good while in danger? He wasn't certain that was something he should be in awe about, but he was. Shaking his head, he began chanting the summoning spell for his wand, stammering when Wufei was almost crushed and ruining the spell, causing him to have to start all over again.

Yet apparently the young Chinese man wasn't swift enough. When he ducked to the right once again, the tree was waiting for him. One of its branches curled around his leg and hauled him upward. The sudden position put the man upside down, with his robes now around his face and his boxers showing to the whole world. And they weren't just simple, average boxers. They were a navy blue silk in color with a simple 05 sewn into the leg of one. A gift from Quatre. Of course, Wufei didn't realize that robes should be worn with regular clothes under them. The Chinese didn't do things that way. So when he ended up as he had, he was showing off just how much his friends meant to him. At least, one of them anyway.

And this was exactly how Duo found him. Poor Neville had once again lost his place in the spell, his eyes wide at the sight before him. Duo couldn't blame the boy. Seeing someone in just boxers under their robes wasn't something common to see. Of course, the Chinese had some set rules about their clothing choices. So it wasn't unheard of to do something like that. To Wufei, it was just like a regular suit. Snickering as he did so, Duo walked over and stunned the tree, attempting and failing to keep a straight face as he watched Wufei.

"Yo, Wuffles, why didn't you just stun the tree instead of playing with it? I know you learned that spell while you were here last," Duo remarked, through his soft chuckles.

Wufei's face was awash in red and he jerked his robes down to get some semblance of order to them. "Its Wufei, Maxwell… and I wasn't thinking about using magic. It isn't like I'm used to being able to do it in the first place. Now stop talking and get me down!"

At this point, Hermione had caught up and waved her wand, getting the branch to let the boy go. Wufei turned mid-drop and landed on his feet, glaring toward the pony-tailed headmaster as he slowly stood and corrected himself. "Are you all right?" Hermione asked, even as her cheeks were a bit flushed and her eyes seemed to look anywhere but over at him.

"I'm fine," Wufei managed to growl out, although not with as much anger as it would have been if he'd been talking to a certain long haired pilot.

Duo didn't miss the tone either. He smiled and took in Wufei's robes, the glasses that had somehow managed to remain on him despite his previous predicament, and his long hair which was lose for once and smiled softly. He'd rib the boy about it later. Honestly, he was just really glad to see his friend again. Even if he did look upset with him. Moving forward, Duo held out his hand. Wufei seemed to glare at it for a moment before he reached out and clasped the other boy at the wrist, smiling slightly when Duo did the same in a show of comrades in arms used to show they trusted one another. "Well, it might be a little late and rather weird to hear since you've already seemed to had fun playing with the Whomping Willow over there, but welcome to Hogwarts, Wufei."

Nuriko: Whoa, I actually finished it. And I know where I'm going so the rest of them shouldn't take as long. I really am sorry to all of you readers and I thank you for remaining loyal despite the hardships and the length of time its taken. I promise I will finish this. You have my word.

Duo/Draco: And our assurance. :Said as one, wands on the author:

Nuriko: Hehe… see. It will get done. They won't let me do otherwise. Until next chapter. Ja mata ne!


	7. Part Seven

Nuriko: No more than a day later and I'm already getting started. Yay me! Let's hope it keeps up like this.

Harry: Well, Draco and Duo finally nodded off, so perhaps a little less stress will help.

Nuriko: Ah, that's sweet Harry. :In the distance, hears a gun being cocked and swallows thickly: But something tells me Heero isn't thinking the same thing.

Harry: :flushes slightly: Mm, perhaps you're right.

Nuriko: Of course. Anyway, on to Part Seven!

Quatre and Trowa arrived shortly after Wufei. Unlike the Chinese man, they had no trouble getting inside the school. Of course, Duo had let the rest of the staff know by now and that helped smooth the way for the rest of those who were arriving early. Wufei shouted injustice and grumbled. Occasionally he'd turn red when Duo told the tale of how he'd found Wufei playing upside down in the boxers Quatre gave him with the Whomping Willow tree. It made everyone laugh at those words, even as they were enjoying being together once more. It was something that Duo realized fast that he had been missing terribly. His friends. While everyone here was dear to him in some fashion, the other pilots were his family… as well as his best friends.

Zechs arrived next. The man wasn't big on being called Milliardo any more, seeing as the Sanc kingdom had become no more once Relena had refused to take up the Peacecraft name only. The tall blond attempted not to laugh when Luna began to stare up at him with an almost lost expression on her face. "Do you notice the weather change before the other people from up there?" she asked, all serious. Duo attempted not to laugh too hard. While the twins, himself, and several others were tall, Zechs had them all beat in height. He was also older than the rest of them here. Duo would be certain to tread carefully when others like Zechs showed up. Returning to school as an adult was a completely different experience from being there as a child.

With a warm smile, showing that he'd taken no offense at the question he seemed to be deep in thought. "Honestly, my lady, I'd have to say I've never noticed it before. But if I think about it hard enough, I can admit that I've noticed its raining several minutes faster than those shorter than I am."

Luna giggled at that, giving him a smile. "Mm, I suppose one would with that much height."

Duo laughed as well, coming over and shaking hands with Zechs. As he had done with Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa when they'd all arrived, he clasped Zechs at the wrist in a warriors welcome, being given the same salute in return. "Zechs, how nice of you to come out of hiding to join us at the school. What made you decide that learning magic would be conductive to your Preventer work?" the headmaster asked, his violet eyes looking over the taller man, glad to see that he looked healthy.

Zechs glanced toward Quatre, before bowing his head toward the smaller blond. "Oh, well, you could say a little kitten managed to show me what kind of claws he had over a tiger when displaying the magic he had learned in just a few short years in school for it. It was… needless to say… very convincing. The tiger was very much put in his place and decided that coming here would be in his best interests."

Duo blinked for a second, watching the man and then looked where he'd been gazing. When he realized the small pink tint on Quatre's cheeks at the taller pilots words, his eyes went wide. "You mean… little Quatre managed to take you down?" he asked, almost unable to believe that could happen. Especially since in the past, Heero had been the only one of them that had been even remotely a match for the man.

Zechs laughed, before nodding his head. "As much as I hate to admit it. Seems one well placed curse can make the more powerful person the weaker one, when timed perfectly. I have never been more thoroughly put in my place and would very much like to learn so that it doesn't happen again. On the bright side, Quatre proved his point rather well."

"Way to go Q-bean. Remind me not to get into a dueling match with you. Sounds like you learned those curses well when we were in class," Duo remarked, watching as Quatre flushed even more and Trowa seemed to look at the smaller pilot with pride.

"Stop it, you're all embarrassing me. I just figured the more people your first year the better, so that we have enough people here who understand the basics," the Arabian boy said, trying to take the attention off of himself. It wasn't that he wasn't used to being in the lime light, but more than he didn't enjoy it when he wasn't in complete control of the reason behind the attention.

"It shouldn't embarrass you if it's the truth," Trowa remarked, his voice calm and even as it always was, even though the single green eye that was visible showed just how proud he was of his partner.

Duo realized that any more attention to his small friend was going to cause the boy to implode in some fashion so he clapped his hands to regain everyone's attention. "Oh, Zechs, did I tell you about Wuffle's arrival? It was pretty hilarious." At those words, everyone shared a grin, the twins began acting out the scene, one playing as the Whomping Willow and the other as Wufei.

"Maxwell don't you dare!" Wufei growled, turning even redder as the twins managed to tell Zechs what Duo had only begun to do. It left the Chinaman rather red, more so than before, and Duo didn't miss it. Apparently, Wufei didn't want Zechs to know. Of course, since the two were secretly dating, occasionally with a third member, though many didn't know this fact about him. Duo waved off the twins actions, moving closer to Zechs. "Well, how about I give you a tour of the place? So you'll be comfortable and know your way around… to a point. I'm afraid a lot of the castle likes to change from time to time so nothing is always the same."

Zechs raised an eyebrow at that. "Bet it was Heero's worst nightmare when he was first here," he murmured.

The mention of Heero's name cause Duo to pause, and those who knew him well, knew the headmaster was worried that the one who's name had just been spoken wouldn't show up. After all, if he was invited early, they were all certain he'd be the first to show up. Yet, here they were, almost all reunited… and Heero was still MIA. "Ah, well, he was pretty funny the first time the staircase moved on him when we were on it. He almost shot it, then realized he didn't have his gun on him," Duo remarked, reminiscing about old times, and attempting to forget that the one he really wanted to see was no where to be found.

"That sounds like him," Zechs agreed, moving to follow after Duo for his tour, for which Wufei seemed grateful, because it meant his embarrassing moment wasn't being dwelled upon, even if Zechs had grinned slightly at the twins visual retelling.

Wufei turned on the twins once Duo and Zechs were out of the room, his eyes dark and angry. "That wasn't funny. Either of you!" he barked at them.

Fred paused, looking toward George, before shrugging. "Not our problem, mate. You're the one that decided to play with something you shouldn't have."

George nodded. "Yeah, mate, what ever possessed you to go near such a dangerous thing? Weren't you here before, in the past? I would think you would have learned that such actions were a little mental."

Wufei was red, but determined to argue the point. "It wasn't like I willingly went to play with the damn tree. I was upset that I had to wait for permission to enter when I had been invited early."

George tipped his head. "Are all War-Vet's like you? If they are, I'm a little sorry for all of you."

Fred grinned, before being the one to nod his head this time. "I agree. I mean, if it makes them go mental… maybe its best to keep them under watch."

Wufei growled. "I am not mental. I was just not watching where I was going. It wasn't my fault… and Neville was with me. He should have noticed as well but didn't."

"That's just it. Neville's always been a little out of it. So its not like he would have noticed it either," George remarked.

"Yes, Neville wasn't always one with a good sense of direction," Fred added.

Wufei glared at the boys. "Neville is a good man. And though he may have some faults, he's not someone you should make fun of," the Chinese boy remarked hotly. Neville wasn't far away and over heard Wufei's words, blushing. He'd never had someone do that for him before who wasn't a friend of his from the get-go.

"Alright… we'll stop," Fred commented, looking toward his brother. The twins shared a look before a glint began in their eyes. A slow smirk crossed their lips as they turned back toward Wufei. "How about we make peace? We'll even help you out. Perhaps… give you a way to get back at the Headmaster so that you have something on him. Maybe that way he won't keep teasing you."

"Yeah, its certainly something that I'm sure all of you boys have wanted to do to him. I mean, we're pretty good at pranks… but I've seen Duo in action. He's got some good ones himself. Not to mention he's always using those nicknames on you that you hate," George added.

Wufei seemed thoughtful. Even Quatre seemed to have perked up, only a bit from where he was. It was true. Duo was the prankster in their group. And while many of them had tried for years to really get the boy back, they'd never really succeeded. Trowa was also looking toward the twins. While he wasn't big on pulling pranks, even he wasn't against doing something to the man they had once fought alongside. "What did you have in mind?" Wufei asked after a moment.

"Oh, nothing too bad. After all, we don't want to kill anyone. Simply humiliate and possibly leave room for teasing for a while to come," Fred commented first, glancing toward George.

"Right you are. The best pranks always leave room for future teasing. And we've got just the thing. Granted, we can't give it to him, because he'll suspect something. And if you were to give it to him, he'd surely suspect as well, Wufei. But… if we could get the innocent looking little blond to help. I'm sure we'd all enjoy the ensuing chaos and teasing properties to come," George continued. "Of course, Quatre would have to be willing to do it."

Trowa, Wufei, and the twins all turned to the Arabian boy. Quatre bit his lower lip but smiled after a moment, an almost devilish look crossing his Aquamarine colored eyes. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

The twins smirked triumphantly while Trowa and Wufei smiled, glad that Quatre wanted to help. Of course, Trowa, ever the quiet one, had to double check. "Are you sure, Quatre? You don't have to."

Quatre nodded, looking at Trowa. "Come on. Duo's always pulled something over on us. Its only fair that we at least get him back once." He then looked back at the twins. "What do you want me to do."

The twins laughed, looking at the gathered group. "Well, who would have guessed the angel had a little devil in him," Fred murmured. "Gather round everyone and we'll fill you in on the plan."

Meanwhile, Heero was slowly making his way to Hogwarts. He'd been delayed by a mission for the Preventers that hadn't been able to be put off. He'd tried, as much as he could, to get it done as swiftly and efficiently as possible. Yet even with his superior skills and training, he couldn't account for the enemy and their own skills. Heero had never been big on magic. After all, it left him mostly feeling vulnerable… and he hated that kind of feeling. The best weapon had always been a gun at his side. That was, until he'd learned otherwise.

During the mission, he'd gotten caught. He'd been stripped of his weapons and left basically locked up and without a single tool to his disposal. Then a memory of Duo's summoning charm crossed his mind and he figured it was either try it or die without ever actually being able to talk to anyone ever again. So, he'd summoned his wand, used several charms, hexes, and spells to accomplish his mission, and then returned home, none the worse for wear aside from a couple bruises. He had a new found respect for his wand now. Before, he'd been practicing in secret because he'd wanted to at least understand what it was that Duo was so interested in. Since he had the talent for magic, Heero knew he could at least attempt to understand the braided boy in some level. He'd never really thought it was worth anything.

Now, he knew differently. And the knowledge that he could return to school for it and learn even more, was suddenly a very positive idea rather than the troublesome prospect he'd once thought it would be. Of course, seeing his friends again was also something he looked forward to, although he'd never admit it to another soul, and seeing Duo again was high on his list, he was also eager to learn more. Mostly things that even the many books he had couldn't teach him. The skills and talents that various witches and wizards had that all the books in the world couldn't teach. It was all going to be at the school he was going to attend. Despite being old enough to not need any form of school… aside from college… Heero had no problems with going back to being a student.

Odin Lowe, Heero's guardian when he was younger, had once told him something that he would never forget. Although he had been young himself and uncertain of the full meaning of his words, he did know that the man was wise beyond his years and knew that there was more to life than killing. Aside from teaching Heero to follow his feelings, he had taught him one other thing.

"_No matter how old you live to be, there is one thing you need to know, Heero. You will never stop learning. You may think that you only learn while in school… but that isn't true. As long as you live, you learn. It may not always be something you can use in life, but that's fine. Continue to learn… and know that you continue to live. That's what everyone should strive for."_

Those words remained with Heero… and never before had he seen a reason for them, until now. He was going to Hogwarts to learn. Nor just about magic and the various wizarding skills, but to learn more about those he called friend and family. He'd locked himself away after the wars and that had been a mistake. He should have been honest and admitted he wanted to learn more. Not just about his friends, but himself as well. Yet he had trouble expressing himself. There was only one man out there who could understand his wordless replies… and right now… Heero wanted to see him more than anything. So, with his expression set to a serious one, he continued the trip to Hogwarts, wondering if the same braided idiot was waiting to see him as much as the perfect soldier wanted to see him.

Nuriko: :whimpers at the gun pressed to her temple: Okay! I finished it! Please… don't shoot me Heero!

Heero: Hn :Puts the gun away for the moment:

Nuriko: :Sighs: Thank you.

Harry: :Pulls out his wand: Don't relax yet, Nuri. You took forever.

Nuriko: :Swallows thickly: I know! I have no excuse aside from life… moving a lot… and having a birthday with nothing going on but snow.

Heero: You can still write… so get to it.

Nuriko: Right! I get it! See you all next part! I know you'll all look forward to it! Duo and Heero's tearful reunion and the prank of all time!

Heero: :gun comes back up: I don't cry. For anyone.

Nuriko: :eeps and runs off:

Harry: :Sighs: You corner her with the gun, I'll keep her writing at want point.

Heero: Mission Accepted.


End file.
